Backbone
S'hadowClan' Leader: Darkstar--black tom with white spots Deputy: Toadpelt--brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Oliveheart--tortoiseshell tabby she-cat Apprentice, Cloudpaw Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): Mistpool--silver tabby she-cat Shadefoot--grey tabby tom with smoky grey splotches Crowflight--black tom with white spots Nightfur--black tom Willowshade--beautiful white she-cat with black paws Poppyfern--brown tabby she-cat Cedarpelt--brown tabby tom Hazelfall--cream-brown she-cat Apprentices (toms and she-cats above six moons old, training to become warriors): Duskpaw--dark brown tabby tom Thistlepaw--brown tabby tom Emberpaw--bright ginger tabby she-cat Snowpaw--white she-cat with black spots Hollypaw--black she-cat with white paws Chapter One Hollypaw's eyes brightened as the plump mouse lay dead at her paws. Her mentor, Mistpool, nodded in impression. "You've been progressing well, 'paw," The silver tabby purred deeply as Hollypaw swiftly grabbed the mouse between her jaws. "You're a good mentor!" Hollypaw's copper eyes shone with gratefulness. Mistpool smiled. "And you're a good apprentice. Come on now, let's get back." Her eyes gaze at the sun setting, slightly glazed with sorrow. Hollypaw curled back, feeling suddenly guilty for what her mentor was feeling. Mistpool's beloved littermate, Silverheart, died bitten by an adder during sundrown recently. "M-Mistpool?" Hollypaw whispered softly. Snapping out of her memories, Mistpool looked at her apprentice. "Let's go." She mumbled through a mouthful of prey. Mistpool and Hollypaw trotted back to camp, wordless. The muddy floor sticked to Hollypaw's white paws and she hissed in annoyance. The watery disgust on her paws made her groan, and the weeds tickled her pelt. How do RiverClan cats stand it? Then again, RiverClan cats don't swim in mud. They aren't so mousebrained. ShadowClan was plentiful this Greenleaf. Prey lushed the forest ground and the marsh, and there was a stockpile of herbs and medicine. Sicknesses stayed away, and queens were expecting. ShadowClan had prospered greatly ever since Darkstar took lead. Despite his name, he was no evil. Yes, he was battle-strong and proud like ShadowClan cats, but didn't pick too many battles and insult other Clans. He was friendly towards rival Clans, and many cats from other Clans liked him. Under his lead, ShadowClan cats discovered many ways of hunting, fighting and surviving, that helped them greatly. Hollypaw proudly held her prey high from the mud as she entered camp. Admiring and jealous glances were cast on her as she placed her toad, lizard and mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Shadefoot, a funny senior warrior, licked his lips at the sight of the plump toad. "Hey! Hollypaw!" Hollypaw's gaze whipped towards the voice of her beloved littermate, Snowpaw. She dashed towards the beautiful white she-cat, and the two nuzzled each other lovingly. Unlike Hollypaw, Snowpaw didn't excel at hunting or fighting. In fact, she only caught a scrawny mouse after two sunrises of her apprenticeship. Hollypaw hunted a plump frog on her first try, but only with the help of Mistpool. Hollypaw could rip away thick vines. Snowpaw's claw twisted when she scratched a thin vine. It was clear that Hollypaw was much stronger and better than Snowpaw, but the two still had a thick, close bond that was unbreakable by apprentice rivalry. "You're so good." Snowpaw meowed admiringly. "I only caught a frog today." "It's nothing. I just was lucky." Hollypaw shrugged off her compliment. She felt uneasy with Snowpaw's comparison.